Back to December
by Maiachann
Summary: Natsu pergi dan Lucy kesepian. Semudah itukah? Semudah itukah Natsu pergi dan datang kembali tanpa meminta maaf?/"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Natsu!"/"Maaf... atas semuanya..."/ Songfic Back to December by Taylor Swift. Mind to RnR?


**Warning: OOC, alur kadang cepat kadang lambat, Author belum ahli, dll**

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima©**

 **.**

 **Back to December belongs to Taylor Swift©**

 **.**

 **Back to December** _ **a songfic by Himawari Heartfilia**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy! Don't forget to RnR!**

 **.**

* * *

Lucy mengerjapkan matanya yang sayu. Ia menatap teman-temannya yang sedang membangun kembali _guild_ dari kejauhan dengan tatapan nanar. Lucy masih tidak bisa melupakan sepenuhnya tentang apa yang telah Natsu lakukan kepadanya. Bukannya tidak ingin, tapi luka yang tersayat di hatinya itu terlalu dalam. Ia sedang mengambil istirahat sejenak setelah membantu teman-temannya yang membangun _guild_.

Seorang gadis berbadan kecil yang mengenakan bandana datang menghampiri Lucy.

"Lu-chan? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Levy yang kemudian duduk di sebelah Lucy.

Lucy mengangguk dengan senyum palsunya, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Levy-chan."

Lucy menganggap Levy sangat beruntung bisa menghabiskan setahun ini bersama Gajeel. Sementara dirinya? Hah, ia ditinggal oleh Natsu yang 'ingin menjadi lebih kuat'. Mengingat isi surat yang ditinggalkan Natsu saja rasanya hati Lucy tercabik-cabik.

"Kau tidak terlihat sehat, Lu-chan," kata Levy lagi, "yakin kau tidak apa-apa?"

Lucy tidak menjawab; ia ingin sekali mengatakan apa yang terjadi. Tapi sayangnya, emosi Lucy sekarang sudah seperti bom yang akan meledak. Jika ia mengatakan sepatah kata yang menyangkut Natsu atau Aquarius saja―ia pasti sudah akan meledak.

"Tidak, Levy-chan. Tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku."

Jauh di dalam hati, Levy tahu Lucy sedang berbohong. Levy mendongak menatap langit yang saat itu mulai berubah menjadi jingga―tanda bahwa matahari sebentar lagi akan terbenam.

"Ah, iya. Lu-chan, kau akan tinggal di mana? Hari sudah hampir malam," kata Levy sambil menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Entahlah, Levy-chan. Mungkin aku akan mencari hotel di dekat _guild_. Bagaimana denganmu?" gadis bermata cokelat lembut itu balas bertanya.

"Gajeel juga sudah menyewa kamar hotel. Aku akan bersama dengannya," jawab penyihir _solid-script_ bersurai biru itu. Pipinya agak memerah mengatakan 'bersama dengannya'.

Seandainya Lucy tidak sedang _down_ seperti ini, ia yakin ia sudah menggoda Levy habis-habisan. Tapi dengan keadaan emosinya yang seperti sekarang―pasti sangat tidak mungkin ia bisa menggodanya. Apalagi, ia pasti akan _secara tidak sengaja_ menyebutkan bahwa mereka telah bersama setahun ini. Dan justru Lucy nanti yang akan tersakiti mengingat setahun terakhirnya ini.

"Ah, bagus, Levy-chan," balas Lucy tersenyum― _tidak_ ―tulus.

"Kau ingin aku temani untuk ke hotel, Lu-chan? Kita mungkin bisa bersebelahan kamar, kau tau," Levy berdiri dari tempat yang ia tadi duduki―sepotong kayu yang sangat besar.

Lucy menggeleng lagi, "Tidak usah, Levy-chan. Lagipula aku nanti akan mampir ke suatu tempat dulu. Jangan mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku sudah besar, kok," balas Lucy lagi sambil memaksakan senyumnya.

"Ah, baiklah. Kau sangat keras kepala, Lu-chan. Oke, aku pergi dulu, ya. _Jaa ne_!" Levy melambaikan tangan ke arah Lucy yang masih berusaha tersenyum.

Setelah Levy pergi, Lucy kembali merenung terdiam. Sebentar, ia melirik kunci-kunci _celestial spirit_ nya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak memanggil mereka untuk menemaninya. Ia hanya akan memanggil mereka kalau ia benar-benar butuh―beberapa waktu yang lalu, misalnya. Sebelum itu, selama setahun ia jarang sekali memanggil mereka. Terutama Loke. Loke adalah tipe _spirit_ yang mudah khawatir. Lucy tidak ingin jika ia memanggil Loke, Loke akan mengkhawatirkannya.

Ketika matahari sudah benar-benar terbenam, Lucy beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia mendesah pelan, lalu mulai melangkah menjauh. Baru beberapa langkah Lucy berjalan, kakinya bergetar. Ia mendengar―

"LUCY!" ―suara _orang itu_.

Lucy bergeming. Ia tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. _Orang itu_ berlari menghampiri Lucy dari belakang. _Orang itu_ , orang yang meninggalkannya setahun lalu. Orang yang belum meminta maaf padanya _sekalipun_.

"Lucy! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana!" _orang itu_ ―pemuda bernama belakang Dragneel itu―menepuk pundak Lucy.

 _I'm so glad you made time to see me._ _  
_ _How's life, tell me how's your family?_ _  
_ _I haven't seen them in a while._

Lucy masih terdiam. Kedua insan itu terdiam. Keheningan yang membuat Natsu― _orang itu_ ―merasa canggung.

"Hey! Lucy!" Natsu menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Lucy yang memunggunginya, "aku hanya mau bertanya; dimana kau akan tidur malam ini?"

Natsu merasa agak kesal karena Lucy tidak juga menjawab pertanyaan Natsu sedari tadi. Baru saja Natsu akan memaksa Lucy untuk menatapnya, Lucy angkat bicara.

"Aku… akan mencari hotel, Natsu," suara Lucy bergetar hebat menyebut nama _orang itu_. Jantungnya berdegup kencang seakan hampir meledak.

"Tinggalah dirumahku! Aku dan Happy sudah membereskannya. Yah, tidak sebersih dan serapi ketika waktu itu kau membereskannya, sih. Tapi setidaknya untuk malam ini kau punya tempat tinggal sementara, kan?" Lucy tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi ia yakin Natsu tengah tersenyum senang saat ini.

"Aku… akan mencari hotel saja, Natsu," Lucy mengulang pernyataannya.

Natsu mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Tangannya belum beranjak dari pundak Lucy yang tertutup rambut pirangnya. Natsu baru menyadari bahwa rambut Lucy sudah panjang sekarang.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" Natsu bertanya. Ia merasa posisi ini sangat canggung. Lucy masih belum berbalik menatap Natsu―Natsu hanya disuguhi punggung oleh Lucy.

Masih hening. Lucy mendongak menatap langit yang sekarang dipenuhi bintang. _Bintang_? Sedetik kemudian ia merutuki dirinya karena ia sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa menemukan konstelasi Aquarius. Lucy benar-benar mengacuhkan tangan Natsu yang berada di pundaknya.

"Dengar, kalau ini soal kepergianku. Aku sudah kembali, Lucy! Jadi apa masalah―"

"Natsu," lirih Lucy memotong kata-kata Natsu, "apa urusanmu mencariku?"

 _You've been good, busier than ever_ _  
_ _We small talk, work and the weather_ _  
_ _Your guard is up and I know why_

Natsu yang kaget kata-katanya dipotong oleh Lucy dengan suara pelan itu menurunkan tangannya dari pundak Lucy. " _Apa urusanku_? Lucy, kita adalah teman satu tim! Urusanku, kau akan tinggal dimana malam ini!"

Dalam hati Lucy ingin sekali membantah pernyataan ' _satu tim_ ' Natsu. Dalam hati ia ingin berteriak dan memukuli Natsu―seperti di masa lalu.

"Kita? Satu tim?" Lucy berkata pelan lagi.

Tiga kata dari Lucy kali ini jelas membuat seorang _Fire Dragon Slayer_ yang berdiri di belakangnya ini tersentak.

"Kita satu tim, kan, Lucy?!" Natsu berkata tidak sabaran. Meskipun ia benar-benar hampir putus asa mengajak seorang Lucy Heartfilia ini berkompromi, hatinya bergetar hebat mendengar kata demi kata yang Lucy ucapkan dengan nada bergetar dan seolah… sangat memilukan.

"Aku harus bisa mempercayai teman satu timku, Natsu," mulai Lucy lagi, dengan nada yang sama pelannya tetapi terdengar lebih tajam, "menurutmu aku bisa mempercayaimu setelah apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apakah ini soal kepergianku?" tanya Natsu. Meskipun ia bertanya, ia sangat tidak berharap jawaban Lucy yang akan keluar sebagai 'ya'.

Lucy menunduk. Jika sekarang emosinya bisa digambarkan seperti balon, maka Natsu adalah jarum tajam yang dapat membuat balon itu meletus kapan saja.

"Lucy! Jawab aku!" Natsu menaikkan volumenya. Dapat terdengar bahwa suaranya sama bergetar seperti suara Lucy.

"Natsu, kau tahu apa?" Lucy menengok sedikit ke belakang―membuat Natsu dapat melihat matanya.

 _Because the last time you saw me_ _  
_ _Still burned in the back of your mind._ _  
_ _You gave me roses and I left them there to die._

 _Lucy… menangis?_

"Lu-Lucy? Kau k-kenapa?" Natsu kali ini benar-benar khawatir. Suaranya lebih bergetar dari sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa," kata Lucy lagi―pelan tapi tajam, "Natsu."

Natsu bingung. Hatinya tidak kuat melihat Lucy menangis. Melihat tatapan pilu Lucy saja perutnya sudah merasa tidak enak. Apalagi melihatnya menangis.

"Lucy, ke-kenapa?" Natsu mengulang pertanyaannya. Posisi mereka masih belum berubah―Lucy memunggungi Natsu.

Lucy menengok sedikit lagi. Ia tersenyum meski matanya masih berkaca-kaca. Natsu dapat melihat tetesan air mata yang siap untuk jatuh lagi. Natsu merasa seperti pecundang karena tidak dapat membuat Lucy berhenti menangis.

"Pertanyaannya, _kenapa_ , Natsu?" Lucy tersenyum palsu ke arah Natsu. Kali ini ia benar-benar menatap mata Natsu, " _kenapa_ … _kenapa_ kau pergi?"

Lucy mulai terisak tertahan. Sementara Natsu? Kali ini kepalanya sudah kosong. ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan

"Lucy… kau tau kenapa aku pergi. Aku sudah mengatakannya dalam suratku. Aku tidak tahu kalau _guild_ nya akan dibubarkan. Aku―"

"BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU, BODOH!" Lucy memotong kata-kata Natsu dan berbalik. Air mata yang semula ia bending sekarang membanjiri pipinya.

 _Semua salah Natsu_ , Lucy merutuki dirinya sendiri. Salah Natsu, pergi meninggalkannya. Salah Natsu, menghancurkan dinding kasat mata yang ia bangun bata demi bata untuk mencegah emosinya itu meluap-uap.

"Aku tahu kenapa kau pergi, Natsu. Aku mecoba memahamimu. Tapi bukan kau saja yang kehilangan. Bukan kau saja yang… yang…" Lucy terisak tak terkendali. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri. Dan tanpa ia sadari, ia sedang berjalan mundur menjauhi Natsu.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Natsu yang langsung mengutuk dirinya sendiri menanyakan hal tersebut.

 _Apa hal yang sangat buruk terjadi, yang membuat Lucy terisak dengan liar begini_?

"Bukan kau saja yang kehilangan seseorang yang berharga! Aku…" Lucy terdiamn lagi. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi mulutnya.

 _These days I haven't been sleeping_ _  
_ _Staying up playing back myself leaving,_ _  
_ _When your birthday passed and I didn't call._ _  
_ _And I think about summer, all the beautiful times_ _  
_ _I watched you laughing from the passenger side_

Natsu mengucurkan keringat dingin. Ia sangat takut mengenai apa yang akan keluar dari mulut Lucy selanjutnya.

"… Aku menghancurkan kunci Aquarius! Aku membunuhnya!" Lucy terengah-engah.

 _Aquarius?_ Spirit _yang paling Lucy banggakan dan sayangi itu?_

Lucy berlari meninggalkan Natsu―takut jika ia meledak lagi. Dadanya terasa sakit karena ia menangis sesenggukan. Natsu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mengejar Lucy.

"Lucy!" panggil Natsu sambil mengejar Lucy―yang entah bagaimana bisa berlari lebih cepat dari Natsu.

Gadis bermarga Heartfilia itu terus berlari menghindari Natsu. Magnolia yang sekarang memang sedikit berbeda. Toko-toko tua yang dulu Lucy lihat masih ada dimana-mana, kini tampak sudah berkurang jumlahnya. Satu tahun memang bukan waktu yang sangat lama, tapi perbedaan seperti itu tampak sangat signifikan.

Peduli apa Lucy dengan kemana kakinya akan melangkah. Menjauh dari Natsu saja ia sudah sangat berbesar hati. Ia belum meledak―sungguh. Tadi itu hanya bagaikan desisan kecil dari balon emosinya. Bagaikan letupan pelan dari ledakan yang sebenarnya.

Peduli apa Natsu dengan kemana Lucy pergi. Mengejar Lucy; itulah tujuan utamanya. Berada dekat Lucy saja, Natsu sudah bahagia. Tapi melihat Lucy menangis? Rasanya ia menjadi pengecut terbesar sedunia. Mungkin kalau Elfman atau Gildarts menyaksikan ini, mereka akan mengolok-olok Natsu.

Ketika Lucy sampai di sungai dekat rumah lamanya, ia berhenti. Kakinya lelah―seharian ini ia sudah berjalan jauh dan membantu membangun _guild_. Teman-temannya yang lain mungkin sudah pulang―ke tempat manapun mereka akan tinggal malam ini.

Lucy terduduk di tepi sungai. Air matanya masih mengalir deras. Ia meringkuk dan memeluk lututnya sendiri untuk membendung air matanya. Tidak berhasil, memang. Lucy justru semakin kelihatan merana. Isak tangisnya bergema. Bagian sungai yang ini memang selalu sepi pada malam hari.

 _And realized I'd loved you in the fall._ _  
_ _And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind._ _  
_ _You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye_

"Lu―" Natsu menemukan Lucy. Baru saja ia akan berteriak memanggil Lucy, ia sudah disuguhi pemandangan yang membuat hatinya teriris.

"Lucy…" memberanikan diri, Natsu menghampiri Lucy.

Lucy masih tersedu. Ia tidak mempedulikan Natsu yang sekarang duduk di sampingnya.

"Lucy…" kata Natsu lagi; tatapan Natsu nanar menatap gadis _Seirei Madoushi_ itu meringkuk sedemikian rupa dengan banjir air mata.

"Kau tidak tahu, Natsu," kata Lucy pelan disela isaknya, "kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi."

"Kalau begitu beri tahu aku!" Natsu memegang kedua pundak Lucy―memaksa Lucy menatap matanya, "beri tahu aku apa yang terjadi!"

"Aku membunuh… aku menghancurkan… aku mengorbankan… Aquarius…" Lucy memulai dengan suara dingin yang tajam―masih dengan tangisannya, "demi… demi _guild_ … demi kau!"

Sungguh, Natsu akan mendengarkan kata apapun selain ' _demi_ ' yang sangat ditekankan oleh Lucy. Dan kali ini imajinasi Natsu bermain. Ia membayangkan Lucy meringkuk di sudut kamarnya setiap malam seperti ini. Menahan sakit dari dalam hatinya. Ia pasti sangat merana karena tidak bisa menceritakan ini kepada siapapun.

"Bagaimana… bagaimana bisa?" hanya itu yang bisa Natsu katakan.

"Agar aku bisa memanggil _Celestial Spirit King_ , aku―aku harus meng-mengorbankan satu kunci dari _12 Zodiac Keys._ Aquarius… Aquarius memaksaku… aku tidak ingin me-melakukannya. Tapi ia tahu aku menyayangi kalian semua. Ia―ia membuatku melakukannya," Lucy sesenggukan. Masa bodoh dengan matanya yang sekarang sembap dan hidungnya yang memerah.

"Lalu kau pergi. Kau mengatakan bawa anggota _guild_ yang lain akan―akan menjagaku. Tapi kemudian _guild_ dibubarkan. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa. Aku tidak punya pekerjaan lain. Aku―aku tidak tahu lagi ingin bagaimana."

Belum. Masih belum puncak emosi Lucy. Ia sudah meluapkan sebagian besar apa yang mengganjal hatinya, memang. Tapi percaya atau tidak, ini masih belum puncaknya―

"KAU TIDAK TAHU! SEMUA PERGI BERDUA ATAU BERTIGA MENINGGALKAN _GUILD_! KAU PIKIR AKU BAGAIMANA, HAH? AKU SENDIRI! SEKARANG TERTAWALAH! AKU PERGI KE CROCUS―BERHARAP MENDAPATKAN PEKERJAAN YANG SETIDAKNYA BISA MENGISI PERUTKU DAN MEMBUATKU DAPAT TEMPAT TINGGAL! MENJADI WARTAWAN MEMANG TIDAK SEKEREN BERLATIH UNTUK MENJADI KUAT!" ―inilah puncaknya. Lucy sekarang berdiri, menatap kearah Natsu dengan pandangan kabur karena air mata yang terus menerus mengalir dari kedua manik mata Lucy.

 _So this is me swallowing my pride,_ _  
_ _Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night._ _  
_ _And I go back to December all the time_

Natsu menatap Lucy kaget tanpa berkedip. Suara Lucy yang bergetar hebat entah bagaimana membuat sekujur tubuh Natsu bergetar juga. Tatapan Lucy yang membara itu seakan membakar organ-organ tubuh Natsu.

"AKU HAMPIR TIDAK PERNAH MEMANGGIL _SPIRIT_ KU SELAMA ITU! AKU TIDAK BERANI SEANDAINYA MEREKA MENYAKAN SOAL AQUARIUS! AKU KESEPIAN―SETIAP MALAM AKU MENANGIS SENDIRIAN! LUCY SETAHUN BELAKANGAN INI BUKANLAH LUCY CERIA YANG KAU TAHU! BUKANLAH LUCY YANG SELALU TERSENYUM! AKU LELAH, NATSU! AKU MENUNGGUMU SETIAP HARI! AKU MENCOBA MELACAKMU―SEPERTI YANG AKU LAKUKAN PADA YANG LAIN! TAPI APA?! AKU TIDAK BISA MENEMUKANMU! DAN KAU MENGANGGAP KEPERGIANMU SEPERTI ANGIN LALU! KAU BAHKAN TIDAK―" Lucy menutup mulutnya Lagi. Ia lelah.

Merutuki dirinya lagi, Natsu sadar ia belum meminta maaf pada Lucy tentang kepergiannya. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang sering meminta maaf, memang. Tapi sebodoh apapun ia, ia tahu ia harus meminta maaf pada Lucy.

"LUCY!" Natsu―kali ini―membentak Lucy. Ia ikut berdiri menatap Lucy dengan kedua tangannya terkepal.

"―minta maaf," Lucy melanjutkan kalimatnya lemah. Ia merasa sangat lemas setelah meledakkan emosinya.

Baru saja Lucy akan ambruk, Natsu mendekap Lucy dengan kedua tangannya. Natsu menarik tubuh kecil Lucy dalam pelukannya. Ia memeluk Lucy hangat. Tubuh keduanya gemetar.

"Aku… aku minta maaf…" kata Natsu pelan, "maaf, atas semuanya…"

Lucy terisak lagi. Air matanya membuat pakaian yang dikenakan Natsu basah. Ia menangis di dada Natsu. Lucy merasa agak tenang berada dalam dekapan Natsu. Tenaganya terkuras habis. Ia sudah berteriak kencang ketika meluapkan emosinya. Peduli apa dengan orang-orang disekitar.

"Kau juga tidak tahu, Lucy," mulai Natsu dengan suara sama lirih seperti suara Lucy, "kau tidak tahu betapa aku menyesal meninggalkanmu sendiri. Betapa setiap malam aku merutuki diriku sendiri karena membiarkanmu kesepian. Betapa hari-hariku berasa nyaris kosong tanpa kehadiranmu. Betapa bahagianya aku bertemu dengamu pada waktu itu―melihatmu dapat tersenyum seperti senyum yang selama ini aku rindukan. Betapa sakit hatiku melihatmu sedih sampai menangis seperti ini karena aku. Betapa aku rindu segala hal tentangmu."

Lucy tidak menjawab. Ia masih terisak pelan, meski tangisnya kini mulai memudar.

 _It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_ _  
_ _Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine._ _  
_ _I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind._ _  
_ _I go back to December all the time_

Natsu membelai rambut Lucy lembut―berusaha menenangkannya, "Ayo pulang, Lucy."

Lucy merasa sangat lemas sampai ia tidak tahu apakah ia sepenuhnya sadar ketika mengangguk mengiyakan Natsu. Yang Lucy tahu, ia sudah digendong Natsu ala _bridal style_ sedetik atau dua detik setelah anggukannya. Lucy bahkan tidak meronta minta dilepaskan atau memarahi Natsu. Ia merasa aman dan nyaman dalam pelukan Natsu. Dalam pelukan _orang itu_.

Jauh didalam, pemuda yang selalu mengenakan syal dari Igneel itu tahu Lucy memaafkannya. Baiklah, kalau ia tampak terlalu berharap, katakan saja Lucy _akan_ memaafkannya.

 _I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right,_ _  
_ _And how you held me in your arms that September night,_ _  
_ _The first time you ever saw me cry._ _  
_ _Maybe this is wishful thinking,_ _  
_ _Probably mindless dreaming_ _  
_ _But if we loved again I swear I'd love you right_

Mereka akan pulang, kan? Lucy dan Natsu akan pulang, kan?

 _I'd go back in time and change it but I can't_ _  
_ _So if the chain is on your door, I understand._

Mereka saling memaafkan, kan? Mantan Putri Heartfilia dan anak angkat Igneel, sang Raja Naga Api itu, kan?

 _But this is me swallowing my pride,_ _  
_ _Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night,_ _  
_ _And I go back to December_

Ah, biarlah bulan dan bintang malam itu menjadi saksi.

 _It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_ _  
_ _Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine._ _  
_ _I'd go back to December turn around and make it all right._ _  
_ _I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind._ _  
_ _I go back to December all the time all the time_

Bahwa meski Lucy tidak mengatakannya secara lisan, jauh didalam hati kecilnya, ia sudah memaafkan Natsu Dragneel. _  
_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OWARI**

* * *

 _Omake_

"Natsu? Apakah Lucy pingsan atau semacamnya?" tanya Happy yang melihat Natsu menidurkan Lucy di tempat tidurnya dengan bingung.

"Tidak, Happy. Lucy kelelahan. Kau tahu tidak, tadi Lucy berteriak-teriak," jawab Natsu sambil memberikan cengiran khasnya kepada Happy.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ini soal kita yang meninggalkannya sendirian," Natsu berkata sambil agak menunduk.

"Sudah kubilang, kita harus mengajaknya!" Happy menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Natsu memalingkan wajahnya kesal, "Kita suda membicarakan ini, Happy! Ini terlalu bahaya untuk Lucy!"

" _Natsu… arigatou ne…_ " igau Lucy pelan dalam tidurnya―membuat Natsu dan Happy saling bertatap mata bingung.

Lucy yang sudah benar-benar tertidur itu tersenyum tulus. Apa yang diimpikannya, ya?

"Lucy…" Natsu ikut tersenyum menatap Lucy. Ia kemudian menyelimuti Lucy.

Happy menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, " _Dekiteru~_!"


End file.
